Lalaloopsy TV Series. Season 4
This is fan-made. This season will have a total of 26 episodes not counting the Teen titans Go! and other show crossovers. Previous season: Lalaloopsy TV Series. Season 3 Next season: Lalaloopsy TV Series. Season 5 LIST OF EPISODES # Mirror-Stellar - Mirror E. Shiny returns in her new episode. When someone stole all of her prisms from her prism collection in her house, Mirror E. Shiny and the Original 8 team up to get it back in the Season 4 premiere. # Mighty Hero - Dyna figures out there's a Lightning Storm coming,she needs Peanut's help to solve this. This is the first appearance for Thunder E. Sky. # Trace E.'s Sleepover - Trace E. invites her friends, Spot, Squiggles, Pepper, and Mari with her little sister for a sleepover at her house and everyone haves fun. # Lalaloopsy Land Rules - Bea introduces a book about Lalaloopsy Land Rules and starts making crazy rules in Lalaloopsy Land making everyone sad because of those crazy rules. # Happy Birthday To Us - Fancy and Mari plan surprise birthday parties for each other when they realize they have the same exact birthday. # Sister, Sister - Dot feels left out when she realizes all of her friends (the Original 8) have little sisters but her. So, sister-less Whispy decides to be her "sister for a day." # The Big Pageant - Spot's Gang hold a beauty pageant to see who can win a sweet trophy. # Jewel's Princess Club Boat Ride - Jewel and her Princess Club group build a boat and goes for a fun ride, but it's gets even worser by Huge Waves and wrecking the boat. So Jewel and her Princess Club group try to fix it. # Cheesecake Crazy - Jewel was hosting an ordinary princess club meeting, when Sunny decided to bring in some cheesecake she had made at home. Jewel didn't want it at first, but after some coaxing by Peanut, Tippy, and of course, Sunny, she took a teensy bite of the cheesecake. She loved it, went crazy, and started saying "CHEESECAKE!" a million times. She ate the whole cheesecake afterward, and then started acting like Krader from Mixels. This is the first episode to feature Jewel (CHEESECAKE mode). Also, this is going to replace Wild Train Ride. # Be in the lala party, Cloud E. Sky - Snice the original 8 allready have a new release,Cloud is has allready decided to have her own outfit in lalaloopsy party. This is the definition for the new movie in fall 2015,Lalaloopsy the musical. # High as a Kite - Peanut and Mittens get excited about entering a kite stunt contest in the hopes of winning a shiny gold trophy and a lifetime supply of free chocolate. # Tropical Storm - Ivory Ice Crystals takes a vacation to Mango's island and makes it snow there, upsetting Mango. # Protected for Mir-cuess! - Mirror E. Shiny has to protect the Mirror Land mirror from anyone who has plans to wreck it and soon, Wise Fortune comes to help. # Crumbs' Pies - Bea and Dot are handing out ads about Crumbs' Pies. To keep up with demand, Crumbs orders Ace's successfully working robots to help with the baking, but all goes awry when the Sasquatches get involved. # Is That Your Face In Your Hair? - Some how other Lalaloopsy's are getting faces in their hair. It's a job for Mystery,Wise & Mystic to solve this case. This is the first debut for Mystic Fortune & Mystery Myth. # Clay and Chalk Littles - Doodles, Squiggles' little sister, and Draw E., Trace E.'s little sister have been introduced and get welcomed by her big sisters. This episode learns about some behavior, fun, and friendship. First debut for Doodles 'N' Shapes and Draw E. Doodles. # The Dangerous Sun - Dot and Bea want to go to the sun but Jewel says it's too dangerous and Dot and Bea both ignore her and goes to the Sun that looks like a daisy. It's up to Jewel and her Princess Club group to stop Dot and Bea from getting burned from the Sun! # Panic Room - Jewel want to buy and after, build a Panic Room so she could stop Peanut from making april fools pranks to anyone and herself tomorrow! After that, Peanut saw a door to the Panic Room and makes a big plan to stop Jewel. After that, the people got upset that Jewel and Peanut could not be enemies. After Jewel and Peanut both heard the people, they learn a lesson about friendship and not being mean for both. # Tired all Day - Blanket is really tired and can't get up,that is why Dark Queenie,made her fall asleep,so Matey has to kiss blanket. This is kinda a pardoy of sleeping beauty,but different title. # Give Peace a Chance - Ace builds Hope a house, but she hates it. This is Hope Peace'n Love's first appearance. # The Cheesecake Moon - Jewel threatens to turn the moon into cheesecake, thus making Haley, Dot, and Bea mad. # Barf is not food - Stumbles barfs and she tries to eat it,but Rosy won't le her beacause she would get sick.First appearance for Stumbles Bumps 'n' Bursies. # Tai Chi Lesson - Mari, Tab E., and her friends learn Tai Chi but later, Mari's friends, Serena, Kai, Straw B., and Chill Lee are doing the wrong moves so Mani and Tab E. comes to help. # Topsy-Turvy Day - Peanut declares today "Topsy-Turvy Day" and encourages the others to act like another Lalaloopsy. Peanut chooses to act like Blossom, so Blossom must act like Peanut. Problems arise when Misty and April both want to act like Marina. # Peppyminton! - Peppy invents a new game for Ember, Marina, Spot, and Peanut which is a parody of Badminton. But later, they mess up the game and Peppy decides to make it the best game ever! # The Cheesecake Factory - Jewel discovers a cheesecake factory and eats all the cheesecakes made. Crumbs, a founder of this factory tries to stop Jewel in this season 4 finale! Teen Titans Go! Crossovers # Jewel Eats Beast Boy's Tofu - Jewel eats Beast Boy's tofu, thinking it's cheesecake. # Tried to trick me yet? - Sol Tess is planning to destroy the world with the hive. # Streamers vs Trinket vs Fright - Streamers,Trinket & Fright are fighting who is gonna get Gizmo.This is the first appearance for Fright Scardy Cat & Streamers Carnivale. # The dark days - The dark side of Queenie is a killer. Queenie has gotta call the Hive 5 or the Teen Titans to get rid of that dark side. This is the first appernace for Dark Queenie Red Heart and not cool. # It's my cheese cake - Jewel eats hives pizza,thinking it's cheese cake. Gizmo clams it's poison for Jewel. # Down, Down, And Away! - Dyna teaches Jinx how to fly but she fails! Other cartoon (and video game) Crossovers # The curse of the Urban Legend(touhou x lalaloopsy special) - The original 8 are going to gensokou while a strange Sillitoe spies on the original 8,so they need Reimu's,Marisa's & Kasen's help to beat the strange Sillitoe(the original 8 gain super powers).This is the first touhou crossover. # Lalaloopsy Mixel-Moon Madness - Dot, Bea, and Haley go to the Mixel-Moon after their rocket crash-lands. This is the second Mixels crossover. # Here we go again - Valentina works at a place called small mart,which is a shopkins thing. This is the first Shopkins crossover. # Guitar BLAST!!! - Strings and Bonnie work together to make a guitar song. GIVE ME YOUR IDEAS! Please give me your episode title and plot ideas. Good one only, no bad ones! And make no more of them stolen ideas from "Lalaloopsy: Sew Cute Adventures", please! Category:Seasons Category:Season 4 Category:TV Shows